The Awakening
by Lashloseus
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki has finally defeated Aizen and became a captain, but he's become extremely bored and finally after so long a new threat has appeared to the soul society, but what happens when Ichigo is the threat?
1. Chapter 1

**The Awakening **

**Chapter 1: The Awakening**

It was a another normal day in the soul society. The skies were blue, the grass was green, everything was calm. Finally, there was peace and quiet in the soul society, and there on a hill right above the training grounds lay Kurosaki Ichigo, the captain of the 15th Court Guard Squad, a squad formed for personnel with amazing and outstanding power. It had been 200 years since Aizen was defeated and Orihime had been brought back from Las Noches, everyone Ichigo knew passed on to the Soul Society. Ichigo had everything, a great reputation, authority, and power. But, he was bored out of his mind, NOTHING had happened since Aizen was defeated beside some minor hollow attacks, and Ichigo was constantly thinking of ways to amuse himself.

"Oi, Ichigo!"Called Keigo, who was now the Lieutenant of the 15th division.

Keigo, besides his goofiness and perverseness, was a very powerful and strong lieutenant. He was excellent in his studies at the soul reaper academy and had already achieved bankai, and was made into a I.C.R.U, an instant caption replacement unit, and was the only one in Soul Society.

"That's Captain Ichigo to you" replied Ichigo with his usual care free voice.

"Oh come on, are you trying to copy Toshirou?" asked Keigo, humor rising in his voice.

"Hell no, why would I try to copy that kid?"

"So I'm a kid now am I?" asked Toshirou, who just appeared on the scene.

"Yes you are." answered Ichigo and Keigo in unison.

"And a very cute one too!" Matsumoto added, who was standing beside Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya exploded, he smashed Keigo's face into the ground and told Matsumoto she was gonna have tons of work to do tonight.

"Hey! Why am I the only one that gets punched?" cried Keigo, covering his bleeding nose.

"Cause your an idiot" Hitsugaya answered, "anyways Ichigo get up, the Caption Commander is calling you for training, and he sounds pretty angry that your late."

"Why do you all insist on calling him Caption Commander?" asked Ichigo, " I'll stick to calling him Byakuya."

"We call him so because we have a little thing called dignity…unlike you," muttered Hitsugaya, "and either way lets head to the traning grounds, like I said before your late."

Ichigo still tired lazily raised his hand and looked at his watch.

"Geez, it's only been like 5 minutes, whatever let's go." groaned Ichigo.

Ichigo, Keigo, Toshirou, and Matsumoto flashed stepped to the training grounds, and surely enough there was an angry Byakuya, along with the usual spectators, Orihime, Rukia, Renji, Ishida, Sado,Tatsuki, and Kon. Orihime, Ishida, Sado , Tatsuki, and even Kon were all shinigami's now, and the only one that refused at first was Ishida but he eventually came through, although refusing to call himself a Shinigami and kept his title as Quincy.

"You sure know how to make people wait Kurosaki." Ishida said.

Ishida became the captain of another new squad , the 14th division, Tatsuki was the lieutenant of the squad and Chad held the 3rd seat. This squad consisted of shinigami's with unique powers unusual to most shingami.

"Ya and you sure know how to be annoying." snapped Ichigo.

"Geez, Ichigo your so dark, why don't you lighten up a bit?" Tatsuki questioned, purposely annoying Ichigo.

"Ya, mind your manners Ichigo." Rukia added.

"Screw you"

"See what I mean." Rukia implied.

"Sure do." Agreed Renji.

"Um g-guys maybe we shouldn't make Byakuya-taicho wait any longer." stuttered Orihime.

Orihime is now the captian of the 4th Court Guard Squad, replacing Unohana who had fallen in the Winter war, she has mastered her abilities and became a full fledged Shinigami.

"That's right Ichigo! Listen to the Goddess!" Declared Kon, obviously trying to please Orihime.

"Nah, we can make him wait, don't worry about it Inoue." replied Ichigo, completely ignoring Kon.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, I request you stop chatting with your friends and start sparring with me." Byakuya said.

Byakuya was now the mighty Captian Commander of the 13 Court Guard Squads, and was amazingly more powerful then any of the captains, having be able to defeat hordes of Vasto Lorde left to his own devices.

"Ya, stop stalling Ichigo." Renji added, siding with his former captain.

Renji is now the captain of the 11th squad, replacing Kenpachi who died in battle against a mighty Vasto Lorde, and has mastered his bankai. Whilst Rukia became the lieutenant of the 13th Squad, mastering her shikai and having developed a bankai.

"Whatever." sighed Ichigo, obviously not excited about the idea of battling Byakuya, "Lets get started."

After the audience moved out of the way, Ichigo and Byakuya got ready to fight.

"Now remember what the Captain Commander told you." reminded Byakuya.

"I know, I shouldn't overexert myself while I have my awakened hollow mask on." Ichigo replied, remembering the words of the former Caption Commander.

Flashback

"_Ah, Ichigo sit down I've been expecting you."said the Captain Commander, Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto_

"_O, Thanks." Ichigo said, "so what did you want to talk about?"_

"_It's about the new power you obtained."_

"_Oh, you mean that half hollow mask, I used to beat Aizen?"_

"_Yes, the very same one."_

"_What about it?" Asked Ichigo._

"_It...It is extremely dangerous, not only for you both also for the people around you." answered the Captain Commander._

"_W-what how?" panicked Ichigo, afraid he might hurt his friends._

_The captain commander sighed._

"_It's called an awakened mask."_

"_An awakened mask?"_

"_Yes, and very few have it both for those who do have it become creatures so powerful that killing hordes of people with power such as Aizen's would be like squatting mosquitoes, but they adapt the nature of a regular hollow, they become ruthless." The Captain Commander explained._

"_Wait, then why aren't I like that." Ichigo questioned, becoming quite interested in the topic._

"_It because you only have a half mask, so you don't obtain the evil but you do obtain half the power, but beware because if you release mass amounts of reatisu while that mask is in effect you can become a awakened hollow." warned the Captain Commander._

"_So as long as I control my reatisu, I won't become a awakened hollow?" Ichigo asked._

"_Yes." _

"_Well that wont be that hard and if it will me from hurting my friends I'll do it!" Ichigo exclaimed._

End of Flashback

"Well enough with the small talk get started already, but im not trying to force you Onii-sama" Rukia said.

"_She's still like that" _Ichigo thought.

But soon his train of thought ended when Byakuya trusted at him. "On guard Kurosaki Ichigo." he warned. Ichigo took this waring, and released his Shikai which he learned to seal, and shot Gentuga Tenshou at Byakuya. This was child's play for Byakuya as he raised his hand and wiped it aside.

"Please, Kurosaki, we're not here to play, were here to fight, now come at me as if you were going to kill me, as I will do the same." Byakuya stated.

Ichigo grinned as he got ready to release his Bankai, " Well if it's a fight you want it's a fight you'll get!"

Black reatisu covered the area as Ichigo summoned his Bankai, he immediately dashed towards Byakuya, and released Genstuga Tenshou as soon as he found an opening. He flashed stepped back, grinning because he was positive he had hit Byakuya.

_"That'll teach him." _Ichigo smirked, but that smirk was quickly wiped away when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"What is it that is so interesting that you are staring at down there?" Byakuya questioned, the sarcasm obvious, "I suggest you stop wasting time and and concentrate on battle."

Ichigo hastily flashed stepped away, aware that Byakuya was not the one to kid around with, he had to take this seriously or he was in trouble.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura." Byakuya summoned, thousands of petals taking place on the scene.

"Hmph, well if guess I cant hold back either." Ichigo confessed, summoning his hollow mask.

"That is correct, Kurosaki."

They both clashed at each other, Ichigo stealthily escaped his attacks and waited for an opening before striking, but Byakuya was quick and made his attempts futile.

"Remember my words Kurosaki, come at me as if you are to kill me, as I will do the same," Byakuya warned materializing his blade then dropping it, "Bankai."

The petals filled the training grounds as they scattered, orbiting Byakuya. Ichigo had to take a step further in his powers now, he had to use his awakened mask.

Summoning it, a huge wave of reatisu exploded around the area, temporarily disturbing Byakuya's Bankai. When the smoke cleared Ichigo was standing calmly his awakened mask present.

Byakuya took a good look at Ichigo, he seemed to seeing doubles, that were breaking off Ichigo every few moments and moving erratically. But Bykuya knew the reason for this. When such reatisu is relased such as when Ichigo uses his awakened mask, the dramatic change in reatisu causes spiritual pressure to wave irrationally creating the illusion Byakuya was witnessing.

But Byakuya's thought got the better of him, and before he knew it Ichigo was behind him, blade ready.

"Black Moon Judgment." Ichigo commanded.

A incredible explosion occurred, Byakuya escaped but with holding a cut on his arm. He knew this power, it was Ichigo's most powerful technique to date. It took all of Ichigo's reatisu and used it to surround his enemy in his reatisu, making a shape looking like the moon, whatever was inside was engulfed and broke down into pure reatisu, then released causing a wave of reatisu to erupt. This reatisu also disturbed other reatisu and caused Byakuya to again temporarily lose control of his Bankai.

The only one who was never affected by this was, of course, Ichigo himself. He absorbed whatever reatisu was released his way to restore the reatisu he lost. Byakuya had to admit he had never seen something so powerful. He could not imagine Ichigo losing against Aizen, because when he used this power his blade was already cut through Aizen's chest.

But this was not the time to be recalling the past, Ichigo had taken things seriously and if Byakuya wasn't on guard it would be the end of him.

Ichigo thrusted at him again, Byakuya dodged and saw Ichigo raise his sword pointing it at him.

"Black Moon Wrath."

Byakuya clenched his fist as hundreds of sharp bits of reatisu gathered around him, he waited for the right moment, and avoided their grasp. As soon as he got away, he looked back to see the bits of reatisu gather and explode. Another one of Ichigo's more powerful techniques, this one causing an enemy to be surrounded by little blades of reatisu and then pierced by them, and if that didn't kill them, the explosion would.

Ichigo came at him again, Byakuya summoned a blade and used to block Ichigo's attack. Ichigo's blade cut through but didn't slash through all of it, the two stood there staring at each other, waiting for an opening.

"Guess I should push you a little further." Byakuya decided.

"1st seal…release."

"Dam it!" Ichigo cursed, as he flashed stepped far away to avoid Byakuya's attacks.

Soon after he defeated Aizen he discovered that Byakuya had sealed his powers because they were amazingly powerful, he had placed 7 seals on himself, and even after releasing one he gained an unbelievable amount of strength.

Ichigo was sure he could sense Byakuya's reatisu still at the place where they crossed blades earlier but was wrong. He appeared behind him and stabbed him. Ichigo cussed, and retaliated realizing Byakuya was only going to push him more and more.

"He should stop." Hitsugaya said, concerned Ichigo might not be able to control himself, "he should stop now."

But they didn't they continued to battle and Ichigo continued to become injured. He was letting out blasts of reatisu to try and keep up but was overexerting himself, and soon it was too much. An explosion occurred and covered the area Byakuya and Ichigo were sparring. Byakuya escaped but after what he saw he was better off dead.

Ichigo's awakened mask was complete.


	2. Chapter 2

**OK I am finally back sorry im sorry I haven't updated in so long, I would of earlier but....im lazy.... **

**Reviews:**

**GoldDragon08 – To answer your question imagine Ichigo's hollow mask, then imagine one half of the mask disappearing and the other half changing and once the other half is gone he has the awakened mask.( I'll leave u to decide how its looks like) thanks for the support too.**

**HollowZangetsu – Thanks for the support and ill try to keep it interesting.**

** BeniHime- Thanks for the support i hope u enjoy the whole thing!**

**Okay, I guess i have to explain why I haven't updated this story in a few....years. Well I was really busy, and couldn't really get the hang of what to write next. But here I am and slowly but surely I plan to finish this ! **

**Note: I highly recommend to anyone who has read my story to re-read chapters one and two, as they have changed dramatically, thanks!**

**Anyways, onto the story!**

* * *

Chapter Two : Mighty Ally, Mighty Foe

Byakuya stared in fear of his comrade. Thoughts of Guilt raced through his mind, and sweat coated his body.

"_Dam it! I pushed him too far…now what will we do?" _Byakuya thought.

But to his surprise, the mask began to break apart and after a few moments was on the ground shattered into pieces. Relief filled everyone's hearts; they knew that if Ichigo became an Awakened Hollow, Soul Society and the mighty balance would be in great peril.

Byakuya was the most relieved out of the bunch, Ichigo was the most powerful Caption in the 13 Court Guard Squads, and still had great potential, the only thing that he was thinking of was how incredible Ichigo was, being able to contain such a mighty force. But those thoughts were quickly destroyed when he felt a blade through his chest.

"You little bitch….weren't you the one who said be on guard?" the attacker questioned.

Byakuya couldn't believe it, even though the voice was hollowfied there was no doubt about it. It was Ichigo.

"I...chigo…you…have to….fight-agh!" Byakuya howled, Ichigo slowly moving his sword to engulf Byakuya in pain.

"Heheh, ya your right, I have to fight…I have to fight you…..and in a fight." Ichigo broke his sentence, pulling out Zangetsu, and raising it above his head, "ONE OF THE TWO HAVE TO DIE!"

Ichigo showed no mercy, his blade sliced through Byakuya and made a waterfall of his blood, he collapsed to the ground.

The world was spinning he could see Ichigo – if you could really call him that – hovering above him, laughing in his victory. Byakuya couldn't move his limbs; every movement he attempted to make only resulted in a blast of pain. He knew what was happening.

He was dying.

He somehow knew that this would happen one day; he felt it in his heart. He ached, and ready to embrace death, closed his eyes. But he noticed something moving, he opened his eyes which revealed cherry blossom petals surrounding him, protecting him. He smiled.

"_You always take the responsibility of protecting your master, don't you Senbonzakura?" _Thought Byakuya, closing his eyes, knowing he was safe. At this time, if Senbonzakura couldn't save him no one could.

Rukia couldn't believe her eyes, she fell to the ground trembling, wanting to wake up from this hell of a dream.

"Ichigo…..ICHIGO!" Rukia screamed, unable to control herself.

"ONII-SAMA! WHY ICHIGO, WHY?!" Rukia couldn't stop herself, she broke into tears and was on her knees facing the ground.

"..I'll kill you…I'LL KILL YOU ICHIGO!" Rukia yelled, drawing her sword and preparing to attack Ichigo.

"Rukia! Get a hold of yourself!" Renji pulled Rukia back, despite her screams, "Look, Look! Senbonzakura shielded Byakuya, he's safe so calm down!"

Rukia understood what Renji said, it was a technique Byakuya made, Blessing of the Blossom, a shield made of Senbonzakura's blade fragments which was nearly impossible to penetrate.

She calmed herself down, sheathed her blade, and was left to Orihime and Tatsuki to console her.

Ichigo was anything but calm, he felt power, great power and he liked it. He wanted to kill, no, he needed to kill.

"Dam it, that little shit, thought a caption commander would have more guts." Ichigo cussed.

"Oh well, I still have a feast waiting for me over there," Ichigo smirked, staring over at his friends, "Let it begin."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note : Another chapter..enjoy!**

**Disclaimer : If you haven't noticed I don't own bleach  
**

Chapter Three : A Feast Fit For a Beast

Ichigo flashed to his comrades, smiling like a cannibal, and headed straight for Ishida, who was the most open. Ishida didn't have enough time to react, he was already crushed by the reatisu Ichigo was releasing and now that he was this close to him, couldn't move his body an inch.

"Nighty night Ishida!" Ichigo howled, his blade scouring towards him.

Ishida couldn't take it anymore, his legs failed to support him, and he fell, the last thing he saw before he fell into unconsciousness was a blast separating Ichigo's blade from his neck.

Ichigo groaned, "What the hell now?"

He looked towards the direction of the blast and spotted another Shinigami, his blade drawn.

"My, my," The interceptor said, "now that wasn't very nice was it?"

Ichigo squinted to see who the meddler was, so he would know whose head he was gonna tear off. He grinned when he realized who it was.

"I'm glad you made it!" Ichigo remarked, "Shinji."

The blond haired Shinigami stared at his friend, quite astonished about what happened. Ichigo had great control over his abilities, this was extremely unexpected.

"Oi, can't we negotiate here?" Shinji requested, "This isn't really all that necessary is it?"

"Too bad for you, I ain't negotiating shit." Ichigo spat.

Shinji looks over at Ichigo's comrades; they were all terrified, unsure of what to do. Shinji decided to cheer them up.

"Don't worry! I'll make sure to get Ichigo back to his normal self in no time!" Shinji smiled, to motivate his friends. But that smile was quickly wiped off when Ichigo had his blade to his throat.

"Heh, you shouldn't worry about anyone except yourself right now." Ichigo said.

"My, my aren't you a feisty one?" Shinji remarked.

Ichigo was about to slice Shinji's throat when he disappeared from in front of him, after a moment he felt a blade at his throat…Shinji's. He scowled realizing he had been to careless and now was in the exact opposite scenario he was in a few moments ago.

"Don't worry I won't kill you…I'm not like you…" Shinji insulted, "What happened to you Ichigo?"

But Shinji let his guard down; Ichigo was behind him now and his blade perpendicular to his throat.

"I…don't know…AND I DON'T CARE!" Ichigo roared, lifting his sword and yanking it back.

Beheading Shinji.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Here you go another chapter, I promise to have the next one up by a week...two weeks....maybe.**

**Disclaimer : If you haven't realized, I do not own bleach.**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 3 : A Friends Promise

Ichigo laughed like a maniac at his triumph. It felt so good to kill, to slaughter! He loved it, he couldn't wait for his next victim he was gonna find the closest person to him and slice them to pieces.

But before Ichigo had a chance to find his victim, he was flying backwards….his blood spewing out of him.

"_What the hell…." _

He looked up to see who..or what had got him. Then he saw it, Keigo was staring at him, his Zanpakto released, It had a diamond covering most of his guard, then the blade followed down having a inner circular shape on both sides, then the blade regained its normal shape and followed to the tip. Ichigo also noticed it had 6 small dagger-like blades stabbing out of the main blade.

Ichigo also looked around and noticed Shinji standing near Keigo, completely unharmed. His eyes opened in shock. What the hell happened?

Keigo noticed his shock, and wondered if his own captain forgot the power of his Shikai.

"Have you forgotten…the power of my Shikai?" Keigo questioned.

"I don't know….and frankly… I don't care!" Ichigo yelled, leaping towards Keigo.

He was fast, and his purpose was stern, he was gonna kill that little bitch who just slashed him, his lieutenant. He ripped through Keigo, cutting him in half, his blood splashing on his face. He looked for a moment, at the dead lieutenant, then cracked into a smile and laughed even more insanely then before. He laughed, and laughed, and laughed. He couldn't stop himself, it felt so good, to kill, and this time he was sure he killed someone.

Then it happened again, a flash of light and he was flying backwards again…Keigo's blade sliced through him. He collided straight into a mountain on the training grounds, the pain pumping through his veins.

"It looks like you have forgotten…" Keigo analyzed.

"What…the hell…did you do to me!" Ichigo screamed, scars and wounds spread through out his body.

"It was a dream." Keigo answered.

"What…?" Ichigo asked, not believing his ears.

"The time you cut off Captain Shinji's head and the time you ripped me in half, they were both dreams." Keigo responded.

Keigo drawed his blade out of Ichigo, and stepped back a safe distance. Ichigo could hardly feel the pain in his body anymore, his mind was too fixed on contemplating that those moments were dreams. It couldn't be, he felt it, his blade forcing his way through Shinji's head and Keigo's body. Plus the blood that spilled on his body was real, there was no mistaking it. And know he's saying that those were dreams?

"THAT'S FUCKING BULLSHIT!" Ichigo roared, his fist clamped so hard that blood drew from his palm.

"Your saying that it was a dream? That's a lie! I cut off Shinji's head and ripped through your god damn body! What kind of shit are you trying to pull here!" He continued.

"Come now Ichigo, if you think back, when your dreaming, how often is it you realize that it's a dream?" Keigo questioned, fixed on Ichigo.

Ichigo's eyes opened in shock, realizing what Keigo was getting at.

"They were dreams, that's why when I strike you, you immediately wake up from the impact, just as you would in a normal dream." Keigo explained.

Ichigo loosened his grip, and calmed himself down, letting the high-speed regeneration mend his wounds.

"And that obviously, is the power of your Shikai." Ichigo examined, jumping down from the crater that was made when he smashed into the mountain.

"Correct." Keigo replied, " But, it doesn't end there. There are 3 stages to my Shikai, as I have mastered it. The first stage is what you experienced, a normal dream, but the second stage is a bit more deadly, it causes a delay between the time you take a hit and when you wake up."

"I see, and the third?" Ichigo asked, not foolish enough to ignore this explanation.

"Well before I tell you about that I have to tell you something about the second stage, when you are in that trance all of your 5 senses will be active, meaning you will feel pain, and anything that would happen in that dream would happen to you as if it happened in reality."

Keigo paused to see if Ichigo would recall anything at all, when he didn't he continued.

"And finally, in the third stage, while your in that dream, the dream itself can harm and kill you." Keigo finalized.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed, he couldn't remember how strong Keigo was but could easily tell he was at captain class.

"It's just a test of mind." Ichigo started, " nothing but a pure test of mind, if your mind is sharp you can escape the dream and trample your enemy."

"Do you really think your mind is that strong?" Keigo asked, "It can be deadly if you overestimate yourself."

"Don't worry, I wont."

In a flash Ichigo was behind Keigo, Keigo was shocked, and in a moment his blood erupted from his shoulder.

"I can tell this isn't a dream." Ichigo stated, "I can tell when I cut through your reatisu, if I can feel that I know that im not dreaming."

"Heh, I knew I couldn't underestimate you, especially since you're an awakened hollow now."

"I didn't want to do this but looks like I have no choice." Keigo announced.

Keigo strided away from Ichigo, and drew up his blade, gathering reatisu. Ichigo watched as his mouth worded 2 syllables.

"Bankai."


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Here you go guys, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Bleach, there I said it.**

* * *

Chapter Five: Summoning

Keigo coughed up blood as tried to keep himself up. Ichigo had saw right through his bankai and kicked him straight in the gut sending him miles backwards. He crashed into a building and fell to the ground, wounds and bruises painting his body.

"Dam it…legs…move!" Keigo ordered, but to no prevail. He was too injured, he wouldn't die but fighting was out of the question.

At last his instinct beat his will; he fell to the ground, his vision blurring.

"Sorry…Ichigo…I couldn't…keep my promise…" Keigo whispered.

Orihime rushed to where Keigo was and began to heal him. She encouraged him, telling him that Shinji was going to take care of things. Keigo nodded, with whatever strength he had left, and let unconsciousness sway over him.

Over at the training grounds, Ichigo and Shinji were sparring.

"That was mean ya' know? Shinji stated, "He was only trying to help you."

"If he wanted to help me he would of let me tear him to pieces!" Ichigo spat, firing yet another Getsuga tenshou at Shinji.

Shinji easily dodged it along with all the other attacks Ichigo shot at him. It was true Ichigo was stronger than him, but the awakened hollow was completely careless, he used simple strikes, and obvious battle techniques, it wasn't hard for someone like Shinji to last fighting against him.

"Geez, are we just gonna keep doing this?" Shinji sighed, "It's really boring you know…how bout we settle this over some sake?

"You think it's boring huh? Well then I'll make it exciting for you!" Ichigo roared, using black moon wrath at Shinji.

Shinji sighed, and deflected the reatisu with one swift motion.

"You really need to settle down…" Shinji advised, "It can be dangerous if you don't."

Shinji summoned his hollow mask and flashed to Ichigo, Ichigo didn't have time to think until after Shinji stabbed through him. He managed to stop the blade halfway but the damage was done. They stood there staring into each other's hollowfied eyes.

"Captain Shinji Hirako, captain of the 5th court guard squad." Ichigo said, regaining bits of his memory.

"Ahh! I'm really happy you remembered me! You didn't even remember your own lieutenant, so you remembering me must mean I'm special right?" Shinji joked.

"Shikai, Sakande…Effect…creates and optical illusion resembling an inverted world." Ichigo continued, "Bankai…"

Ichigo stopped and realized he didn't know what Shinji's bankai was. He remembered everything in a flash, but it seemed like he had forgotten again.

"Only that much? Ah well, I'm still glad you remembered!" Shinji rejoiced, swiftly pulling out his blade to avoid any pain to Ichigo and retreating back a ways.

"That much, is enough, TO PUMMEL YOU!" Ichigo announced, drawing his blade back and preparing to strike again. But his blade was stopped, someone held it back.

What Ichigo saw behind him was a surprise. He saw a portal similar to the one that lead to Hueco Mundo, and two individuals, a women with long raven hair that fell down mid-back, and another male, with short blonde hair stroked back and with a smile on his face.

"Hey there!" The blonde greeted, "Our guys found out you awakened and we were sent to get you!"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at the two of them, their reatisu was hidden, but they didn't seem weak, in fact they might just be at his level.

"What do you mean by 'our guys'?" Ichigo asked.

"Sorry but we don't have much time we'll inform you later." The women answered, and with one swift motion she knocked Ichigo into unconsciousness and threw him over her shoulder, once that was done she began walking to the portal.

"Oh come now Lilian-chan, that wasn't very nice." The blonde one remarked.

"You know we don't have time, now come on, we have work to do." She responded, going through the portal.

The blonde one sighed and followed after her, and right after the portal closed. Shinji's mouth was dropped during the whole encounter, he wasn't sure if Ichigo could tell but he sure could, those were awakened hollows, and ones that had mastered their powers, but even then he tried to intervene but to no prevail, they placed a barrier around themselves and Ichigo, that blocked anything from going in or out.

"Wait till the Council hears this one." Shinji said to himself, before calling his squad for assistance. All of Ichigo's friends were breathless now, his reatisu crushed them, and if it could take out someone at Ishida's caliber, they were in trouble.

It had been several hours since the incident. Squads swarmed the training grounds and were rushing to places. Squad 4 had never been this busy since the Aizen incident, and their barracks were filled.

"Please calm down; our nurses need to heal the victims!" Orhime announced, her subordinates pushing multiple shinigami back.

Ichigo slammed Keigo right into a main building, injuring many shinigami and civilians, who were now allowed entrance into the Soul Society.

"These people won't calm down…" Ishida muttered laying down in his bed.

_Is it really you…Ichigo? _

Ishida was very troubled with that happened to his friend, he had heard from the previous captain commander that if Ichigo were to ever become a awakened hollow he wouldn't be taken over by his hollow side, but his personality would change as if he himself were born hollow.

This both ensured and frightened Ishida at the same time. If that thing was really still Ichigo, then maybe they could reach out to him, but could Ichigo really be saved now. Ishida let out a sigh and he laid back into his bed. He needed rest.

* * *

Ichigo's eyes shot open, staring at the light hovering above him. He grunted and sat up on his bed. Where the hell was he? He heard some footsteps, and soon a woman walked into the room.

"Oh, you're awake. That's wonderful, the high lord wishes to see you." She spoke.

Ichigo stared at the women for a while, and then decided to follow. He just wanted to know what the hell was going on here.

He entered a dark room, there were people all around, some were spectators, others guards. He averted his gaze to the throne on stop of a staircase at the end of the room. There was a dark figure sitting there. Once his eyes adjusted he could see things clearly. The one sitting on the throne had long dark-silver hair, which was tied into a pony tail. His hair spiked downwards, and reached the bottom of his jaw line. He had a light brown skin and soon opened his red eyes, to see his new guest.

"Ah, Ichigo Kurosaki, I've been expecting you." He said, his tone holding the voice of a mighty ruler.

"Who the hell are you? And where the hell have you taken me!?" Ichigo demanded, yelling at the throne keeper.

"I am quite sorry, I did not introduce myself properly now did I?" The red eyed individual apologized, "I am Rathos Zelia Islia, The Drako'Drak."

Ichigo held his position and stared harder at the brown skinned man, and then to the other people in the room. They all had incredible reatisu, and fighting would only result in a instant death.

"What is a Drako'Drak?" Ichigo asked, keeping his sight fixed.

The throne keeper looked at Ichigo for a while, a questioning look on his face. Then his mouth let out a 'Ahh' as he closed his eyes and nodded to himself.

"That's correct, I am sorry for not realizing earlier. You are not educated about us, I had almost forgotten." The red eyed man explained.

"I am the Drako'Drak…or as you will more easily recognize it…" Rathos began, Ichigo keeping his breath tense, wondering who this man with such incredible reatisu was.

"I am….The Duke of Hollows"

* * *

**Ohhhhh who is this now?**

**Well guys hope you enjoyed that, I'll make sure to have the next chapter up soon.**

**Alright guys, and remember to review! No like review now…like stop reading this and revie- just review now…REVIEW NOW!**

**Just kidding I'm not gonna force you to review. You just get a cookie if you do ;p.**

**Till next time. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry bout not updating in a while, but here it is!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Bleach.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6: Recruitment

Ichigo froze for a moment; those words rang in his ears like an atomic explosion.

Did he say Duke of Hollows? He might not know everything about the criteria he's placed in, but he knows enough about the Duke of Hollows. He has a peace treaty with Soul society; he keeps hollows in his world away from shinigami, and allows them to pass into Soul society at their time of death. He also knew that this peace treaty has been extremely shaky, and has almost risen to war several times.

"You're…the Duke of hollows?" Ichigo asked, trying his best not to tremble.

"Correct." Rathos answered, quite calmly.

Now it made sense to Ichigo, of course he would want him to be in his army, as a weapon to keep the Soul society on their heels, he wanted to use him!

"So were in Las Noches then?" Ichigo asked again.

Rathos looked at Ichigo for a moment before laughter burst out in the room, the guards, Rathos, and the spectators were laughing as if they were in watching a standup comedy, and Ichigo just said the punch line.

"What's so funny?" Ichigo grunted, quite annoyed.

Wiping a tear Rathos started, "It seems I was very much correct assuming you were not educated about us," Rathos proclaimed, "Las Noches is to us, as the Moon is to the Earth."

"Then where the hell are we!?" Ichigo spat, clenching his fist.

Rathos regained his figure before continuing, "Let me ask you something first, all souls go to Soul Society correct?"

Ichigo gave him an awkward look, wondering what he was getting at, "Yeah…that is if they were wiped of their sins."

"Then what happens to those who have sinned?" Rathos questioned.

"Their banished to the Underworld." Ichigo answered.

"Do you think that's all?" Rathos once again asked, "That they run free about in the Underworld?"

Ichigo grunted before saying, "Well I guess their punished or something."

"By whom?"

Ichigo was shocked when he thought about that, he was never told who punished the souls in the underworld, they were just punished.

"Then…you punish them?" Ichigo said.

"No, but my subjects do." Rathos stated.

"Your subjects?" Ichigo continued, being the one asking questions now, he paused for a moment and looked around the room, "These guys?"

"That is false, they are part of my guard and army, although it is true they are my subjects, they are not the ones who precede punishment." Rathos informed, "Did you know, as there is a Soul society, acting like a heaven, there is another place, acting as hell?"

"I was never told that." Ichigo answered.

"Very well I shall then inform you, the dimension known as the Underworld is more locally known as Ghundalmish, and the place of order, such as the Seireitei, we have a place of order, known as Thorus," Rathos educated taking a slight pause, "They look over the damned, much like a versa of the Shinigami, they are known as the Vandehrah"

"So were in Ghundalmish then?" Ichigo asked, sinking in the information.

"Incorrect, I am in a different dimension then them, but I am their ruler," Rathos stopped resting his head on his hands and folded them placing his elbows on the arms of his throne, "Can you relate?"

It took Ichigo a while to realize what he was getting at. He swallowed hard, before allowing his mind to process what he just realized.

"T-Then, you're like an opposite…to the Spirit King?" Ichigo stuttered, almost whispering.

Rathos let out a smirk before slightly tilting his head, "Very much correct, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"As I have said before, I am the Drako'Drak, the Duke of Hollows."

"So what do you want me for?"

Rathos blinked awkwardly at that question, "I do not wish to use you, it is simply my duty to keep you."

"What?" Ichigo questioned, confused.

Rathos let out a sigh and rubbed his forehead, "Did you know-"

"Stop with the fucking questions and tell me already!" Ichigo roared, and in a instant his blade was at Rathos's throat, "Now tell me what the fuck in goi-"

Ichigo didn't get time to finish his sentence, no one in the room moved, he was simply thrown back in an instant, his blade broken.

"You best watch your tone boy." Rathos warned, and without a moment's hesitation, continued, "I will disallow the question then, since you seem to dislike them, but one can only become an Awakened Hollow if they contain both Hollow and Sprite, Sprite being what we address Shinigami and spirits, elements. If they contain more Hollow elements they become an Awakened Hollow and I bring them here away from other realms."

Ichigo steadily took his breath in, before managing to get up, "Wh…what happens to those who have higher spirit elements then?"

Rathos let out a grin, "You dislike questions but seem to be full of them, but to answer it those with higher spirit elements become Awakened Sprites, a versa to Awakened Hollows. And as you can guess, they report to the Spirit King, who I am sure you have met."

"I don't know the Spirit King."

"Oh, but do you know," Rathos started, "He can wander free of his will, but no one knows his identity, except for his most loyal subjects, one of them you have met?"

"Did you think nothing of Ichimaru's disappearance?" Rathos asked, his position stern.

"He was caught in my Black Moon Judgment, we thought it killed him." Ichigo explained, "What does he work for the Spirit King?"

"He is the Spirit King."


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note:**

**Ok, sorry I haven't updated in a bit, but I was working on another fic.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Bleach, what the hell made you think that?**

Chapter 7 : The Spirit King

Ichigo stood frozen, "Gin….is the Spirit king?"

"Very much true, I can assure you." Rathos assured.

Ichigo couldn't say anything, it was impossible, Gin tried to destroy Soul society, the very thing he ruled! It couldn't be possible that he was the Spirit king! There was just no way!

"That's impossible!" Ichigo cried, "He tried to destroy the Soul Society! And his goal was to kill the Spirit king! He was making the key to invade his own dimension? That makes no sense!"

"As I told you before he can roam free of his will," Rathos began, "And his goal was quite opposite than what you believe, he wished to make the Draco key, the key to my dimension, not the Spirit key."

Ichigo stood back still astonished, absorbing the information, "But then, what was Aizen really after, I mean what would he gain by killing you?"

"As if I know what goals a deranged mortal has in mind, "Rathos stated, "As for Gin, he wanted this…"

A small pillar rose up in front of the Duke, a necklace type figure on top of it, attached to a silver skull.

"This is the Neruz' kala, the skull of the Grim Reaper. I'd slain him and taken his skull, proving nothing can avoid death."Rathos informed, "Gin has a similar idol, an orb of light from when he used his powers to in plant the very essence of life into the womb of a woman, proving anything can be born."

"Why is Gin after it?" Ichigo questioned.

"It's a game of gods; I did not expect you to understand." Rathos said, "Anyhow enough of this, I shall appoint you to your barracks, and you shall begin your training, to get the emotion of recklessness divided from you."

"That's it?" Ichigo asked.

"It is all, I have told you before, you are no different from ones before, anyhow one of my children will be the one who shall train you, and my son here is your barracks head…." Rathos told, "You may come now."

Ichigo looked over to the left wall to see a door open, his eyes had adjusted so it wasn't hard to see who was coming, but when he did, he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Ulquiorra!" Ichigo gasped, astonished.

"It has been a while hasn't it, Shinigami," Ulquiorra paused for a moment, "Now that I think of it, that title is no longer proper is it."

"B-but, you were killed…" Ichigo faded off, out of all the things that have been happening, he shouldn't be surprised.

"I was a spy sent by my father to analyze Aizen," Ulquiorra explained, "my death was basically my escape route."

Ichigo grunted, once again turning to Rathos who began speaking, "Ulquiorra shall be your commander, think of your duty and relation to him as a captain would have to a captain commander. I have also assigned to you a trainer, my first born child and the one who escorted you here."

The women walked in front of the others who were beside her, Ichigo remembered her she was the one he met before coming here. He thought about what Rathos said, she was powerful he knew that, but could she really be his daughter? Her skin was snow white as her father's was dark brown, her body was slim but robust. Her dark hair rounded around her skull, and she was wearing a suit similar to the arrancar except it was black instead of white.

"I am Lilian Nerala Islia, and I shall be the one to train you." She introduced.

Before Ichigo could reply something called to him.

"Oiii! Ichigo-san! Its me!" The blonde said, a smile plastered on his face.

"That is Luther Nevanthos, a childhood friend of mine, and one also helping in your coming here." Rathos declared.

"I see…." Ichigo replied.

"Do not judge him by his attitude; besides I Luther is the most powerful individual I have to offer," Rathos told, "He is my right hand general."

Ichigo looked back at the blonde man, his hair was stroked man and was shaved on the sides, and he had a very light goatee, wearing the same suit as Lilian.

"Anyhow! Enough is told to you today, recover and we shall begin your training tomorrow," Rathos commanded, "As well, for now I am granting you the position of a captain, allowing you to have your fun as you wish for now."

Ichigo smiled as he looked back to the several women in the room, as he wished right?

Maybe this awakened hollow thing isn't as bad as it seems.

**Phew, haven't uploaded in a while, sorry bout that guys.**

**Thanks for reading, and I'll cya soon :P **


End file.
